Data access sharing provides configurable permissions to share items between data sets associated with the same entity. In some situations, a single entity, such as a work team or an individual user, may want to share event items between the data sets of different calendars. For example, a user may have a personal calendar with private appointments, birthdays, vacation details, etc. as well as a work calendar with meetings, office holidays, and deadlines. Conventional approaches generally require the user to manually copy items from one calendar to the other or use a synchronization application that simply duplicates all items from one calendar to the other. This creates security and privacy problems, as the user may not wish for a personal appointment, such as a doctor's visit, to be visible on their work calendars. Similarly, a business may not want details of their employees confidential meetings visible on a personal calendar that may then be shared with non-employees of the business.